Februari
by risky.maharani.7
Summary: Pernah mendengar kisah cleoptra? Seorang puteri yang cantik bak dewi dengan kehidupannya yang bergelimangan harta... Kisah hidupku hampir sama sepertinya, bedanya aku berwajah tampan memiliki tubuh yang ideal di tunjang perekonomian keluargaku yang lebih dari cukup. Well tetap saja tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.


Chapter 1

Pairing: cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,AU,friendzone

summary:

Pernah mendengar kisah cleoptra? Seorang puteri yang cantik bak dewi dengan kehidupannya yang bergelimangan harta...

Kisah hidupku hampir sama sepertinya, bedanya aku berwajah tampan memiliki tubuh yang ideal di tunjang perekonomian keluargaku yang lebih dari cukup. Well tetap saja tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Aku harus rela hidup dengan tekanan batin dari orang-orang di akhirnya seseorang dari masa lalu mengajakku memulai hidup yang lebih dari kata sempurna bersamanya...

~Happy reading~

Namaku Lee sungmin , dengan kehidupan yang nyaris mendekati sempurna jika saja aku dilahirkan sebagai dewa bukan seorang manusia. Mahluk fana yang memiliki hawa nafsu serta akal fikiran. Sayangnya,orang-orang membenciku,mereka sibuk mengomentariku,hingga berniat mencelakaiku. Ku akui hidupku mungkin lebih beruntung dari sebagian orang,well sebenarnya benar-benar beruntung. Tapi, what the Hell?! kenapa mereka menghakimiku? Aku kan tidak meminta ini kepada tuhan, aku hanya salah satu manusia beruntung di bumi! Hanya itu! tak lebih.

Ya... Mungkin aku pun akan berperilaku sama dengan mereka di luar sana jika aku berada di posisi mereka. Tapi kenyataannya, aku yang memiliki hidup sempurna ini dan di kelilingi oleh mereka yang membenciku.

Bukankah itu menyebalkan?! Di hujat dan di benci hanya karena alasan iri? Aku berusaha untuk tetap bersikap baik,berharap mereka akan balasannya? Mereka malah semakin membenciku. Ya tuhan ...

Sandainya kesempurnaan ini kutukan,aku ingin sekali mencari penawarnya. Menjadi buruk rupa lebih baik dari pada seperti ini. Baiklah lupakan mereka sejenak, aku akan menceritakan awal kehidupanku hingga sekarang.

Aku lahir di sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu,anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Adikku laki-lakiku bernama sungjin lahir 2 tahun di bawahku. Selisih umur yang lumayan dekat membuatku menjadi akrab dengannya. Kami juga sering tidur berasama dan memakai benda apapun bersama.

Aku sempat merasa cemburu melihat sungjin,dia bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum. Sedangkan aku? Aku di paksa mengambil home schooling hanya karena parasku yang kelewat sempurna. Mereka beralasan karena takut aku bergaul dengan orang yang salah, takut aku di culik,takut aku diperkosa dan alasan konyol lainnya. Hey! Begini-begini aku jago beladiri! Lagi pula mana ada pria di culik? Di perkosa? Orang tuaku benar-benar tak waras!

Kekhawatiran mereka yang berlebihan membuatku terlihat anti sosial. Aku tidak memiliki stupun teman hingga Saat aku berumur 15 tahun aku nekat keluar rumah.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Ibu... boleh aku bermain keluar?" tanyaku ketiga kalinya di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Keluar? Kemana?" ibu menatapku lembut.

"ketaman bu, aku ingin memiliki teman dan bermain bersama mereka"

aku menatap ibu memohon

'semoga ibu mengijinkan' batinku

Ibu memandangku dalam diam tak berniat untuk menegluarkan sepatah kata bahkan anggukan atau gelengan pun tidak. Ibu perlahan berdiri dari kursi malasnya dan pergi meninggalkanku . Aku tau jawabannya, pasti tidak boleh. Walaupun ibu tak menjawab apapun tapi dari sikapnya aku tau bahwa dia melarangku untuk keluar rumah.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket di samping rumahku. Aku ingin kesana, ingin bermain masalah kan kalau aku keluar sekarang? Lagipula aku tidak pergi jauh hanya pergi ke lapangan basket yang ada di samping rumahku.

Dengan berbekal ponsel dan uang di saku celana, aku bergegas pergi keluar dengan sedikit mengendap-ngendap. Memang tak ada satupun penjaga di sini hanya ada beberapa pembantu dan tukang kebun. Tapi aku harus tetap berhati-hati,aku tak ingin salah satu tukang kebun dan pembantu melihatku keluar rumah dan mengadu pada ibuku.

voila! Aku berhasil!

"yeah!" teriakku senang

Aku menolehkan wajahku mencari anak laki-laki yang tadi,sialnya anak itu menatap ku dengan wajah yang benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan dia tak sadar mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti itu.

"halo~ aku sungmin,tetanggamu. Boleh aku bermain denganmu?"Aku memberanikan diri menyapanya duluan

Jujur aku gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan teman sebayaku.

"eh? Ehem! Ten..tentu.."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya.

"oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"kyuhuyun..."

dia mengulurkan tangan besarnya yang langsung di jabat oleh tangan kecilku.

"sungmin" ujarku ceria

Demi apapun teman pertamaku ini sangat tamapan,bolehkah aku menyukainya?

Tbc

Review please.. authornya baru neh jadi tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya ya..

Thanks #bow


End file.
